kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Joker
|obraz = Joker - anime.png |kanji = ジョーカー |rōmaji = Jōkā |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 25 lat |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = 2 kwietnia 1863Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 11 |przynależność = Cyrk Noah's Ark East End (jako dziecko)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 2 Przytułek Renbourn (jako dziecko)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 5 |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Członek pierwszego szczebla i zastępczy lider Cyrku Noah's Ark PierrotPatrz ten obraz. |poprzednie zajęcie = East Ender |baza operacji = Obóz Cyrku Noah's Ark East End (poprzednio) Przytułek Renbourn (poprzednio) |status = Martwy |krewni = Karen Taylor (matka, zmarła) |manga = Tom 5, Rozdział 22 |anime = Odcinek 2 (Book of Circus) |gra wideo = |seiyū = Mamoru Miyano }} Joker (jap. ジョーカー Jōkā) – członek pierwszego szczebla i zastępczy lider Cyrku Noah's Ark. Jego zadaniem jest zarządzanie pokazami i występowanie jako Pierrot. W posiadłości Barona Kelvina Joker pełni funkcję kamerdynera. Wygląd thumb|left|Postać Jokera w anime|160px Joker to dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna o fioletowych oczach i długich pomarańczowych włosach ze splecionymi pasemkami wybielonymi na końcach. Często nosi jasnoniebieski makijaż, którego używa do namalowania łzy pod lewym okiem, nosi cztery kolczyki w lewym i trzy w prawym uchu. Strój Jokera składa się z żółtej kokardy, purpurowego płaszcza ze złotą lamówką, który nosi zawieszony na ramionach i używa jak peleryny, kamizelki w czarno-lawendową kratkę z białą zapinaną na guziki koszulą, krótkich bufiastych spodni i czarno-białych butów z zadartym noskiem sięgających do kolan. Na lewej ręce nosi białą rękawiczkę. Dodatkowo nie ma prawej ręki, która została zastąpiona przez protezę przypominającą szkielet brakującej kończynyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 25, str. 10. Osobowość Joker jest miłą, sympatyczną i wesołą osobą, która pragnie uszczęśliwić innych, jak pokazano, gdy celowo upuścił piłki, którymi żonglował, sobie na głowę, by rozbawić publicznośćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 24, str. 19. Pomimo tego w rzeczywistości jest on bardzo poważnie nastawiony względem swoich obowiązków i nie łatwo okazuje emocjeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 29Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 31. Joker wykazuje wielką troskę względem innych członków cyrku, ale stawia zadowolenie Barona Kelvina, bez względu na to, jak odrażające dla niego są jego żądania, ponad wszystkoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 30 , str. 10-11. Jego motywacją spełniania żądań Kelvina jest to, że uważa, że w ten sposób chroni on swoich braci i siostry z przytułku Renbourn. Historia Joker urodził się 2 kwietnia 1863 roku bez prawej ręki. Jego matka, Karen Taylor, była prostytutką, ale porzuciła go z nieznanego powodu. Joker spotkał innych członków pierwszego szczebla Cyrku Noah's Ark w jednym z zaułków East Endu. Nie mieli nadziei na znalezienie pracy, i nie byli nawet dobrymi złodziejamiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 2-4. Pewnego dnia dziesięć lat temu Doll podbiegła do Jokera z zębem w ręku. Radośnie oznajmiła, że wypadł, wierząc, że później dostanie monetę od zębowej wróżki i obiecała, że kupi im wszystkim chleb. Peter w odpowiedzi chciał wspomnieć, że zębowa wróżka w rzeczywistości nie istnieje, ale został powstrzymany przez Jumbo. Kiedy zły spytał, dlaczego nie pozwolił mu mówić, Joker zgodził się z Jumbo, że trudno by było powiedzieć jej prawdę widząc jej uśmiech. Beast powiedziała, że jeśli Doll nie dostanie swojej monety rano, będzie smutna. Dlatego też Joker zdecydował się, że spróbuje pieniądze zarobić. Joker odrzucił pomysł Petera, aby pieniądze ukraść argumentując, że byłoby to niewłaściwe użyć skradzione pieniądze „tym razem”. Joker, Beast, Dagger, Peter, Wendy oraz Jumbo następnie przez całą noc pracowali fizycznie, aby zarobić na monetę dla Doll. Poczuli ulgę, że zdążyli na czas - położyli ją obok niej, gdy jeszcze spała. Następnego ranka nieświadoma tego Doll chwali się swoją monetą przyjaciołom mówiąc, że jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogą teraz zjeść chleb. Wyczerpany, ale szczęśliwy Joker zaśmiał się razem z nią. Przekonana, że zębowa wróżka dałaby jej kolejne monety, Doll później usiłowała wyrwać sobie więcej zębów, które nawet się nie ruszały, ku przerażeniu innychManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 96.5, str. 10-18. Pewnego dnia siedząc pod osłoną podczas deszczu, Baron Kelvin znalazł ich i przygarnął. Joker nazwał ośrodek Renbourn rajemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 4-6. Po pewnym czasie postanowili zacząć występować w cyrku, a Joker nadał im pseudonimyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 28; oczywiście Joker także jest pseudonimem - nawet Mroczni Żniwiarze nie mieli danych odnoście jego prawdziwego imienia. Jakiś czas później Joker próbował pomagać Kelvinowi z jego obsesją Cielem Phantomhive'em, tak jak wtedy, gdy przekazał mu informacje o przypuszczalnej śmierci Ciela i kiedy powstrzymał go przed wzięciem udziału w mrocznej ceremonii z udziałem CielaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 32, str. 13-16. Ciekawostki * Joker, który pochodzi z East Endu, mówi gwarą języka angielskiego Cockney. * Zmarł 9 lutego 1889 roku z powodu utraty krwiAnime Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, odcinek 10, a według polskiego tłumaczenia mangi zmarł 9 stycznia 1889 rokuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 11 (wer. pol.). * Nawet bogowie śmierci Shinigami nie znają jego prawdziwego imienia. Nawigacja en:Joker de:Joker ru:Джокер es:Joker fr:Joker it:Joker Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Circus Arc